How The Mighty Fall
by Deanne21
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've ever written and its veryyyyyy plotty. I have a tendency to make 100 characters with a plot around all of them. So if you like it, stick around for more (:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- This is the road to ruin and I'm starting at the end**

Castiel Novak was a peculiar boy. Probably the most peculiar boy at Lincoln High School in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He was a very bright, intelligent junior at the High School and Sioux Falls being a fairly rugged place, his intelligence was revered as odd. He was also one of 7 siblings, making his whole family a point of speculation around the small town. He was not the only one at his school of superior intelligence, his sisters Anna and Lucy were quite intelligent as well, but this did not help him much since all of his brothers were either sports legends or "bad boys" at the school. Castiel was stuck with the brains like _the girls_. Aside from Anna who was a year older than Castiel (18) and Lucy who was 2 years younger (15), he has 5 brothers, 4 of whom had already graduated. His only brother still left at the school was Gabriel, Anna's twin brother. He was one of the "bad boys", sort of. He pulled A LOT of pranks and got in minor trouble quite frequently. Anna loved her brother but detested his lack of taking anything seriously. Castiel didn't have many friends. Joanna Harvelle, or Jo as her friends called her, was probably Castiel's best friend and he and her boyfriend got a long rather well too. Castiel had no romantic feelings for Jo at all, he wasn't sure why because she was a beautiful, petite blonde with wits and a tongue as sharp as a knife. But, she was just never his type. Her boyfriend Ash got the memo pretty quick and just befriended Castiel rather than causing unnecessary trouble. Castiel spent his days, studying, reading, writing poetry, drawing or hanging out with Ash and Jo. His life was fairly ordinary aside from a few bullies here and there but considering he was the _nerd_, with the _weird name_, from the _weird family_, he kind of expected it. Until one day at school everything changed. It was the day Dean and Sam Winchester had their first day at Lincoln High. Castiel was sitting in home room doodling absentmindedly when someone walked in late. Castiel didn't bother to look up until he heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Uhh, hi, sorry I'm late, got lost." The voice sounded like someone pouring honey over gravel. Castiel wasn't sure why it was intriguing to him.

"You must be Mr. Winchester?" The unknown boy nodded at Ms. Mills.

"Class, we have a new student!" Ms. Mills stood up from her desk, smiling brightly.

"This is Dean Winchester- where are you from Dean?" She beamed at the stoic boy who seemed to melt a bit under her friendly chocolate eyes. Castiel had always liked Ms. Mills, she was a very nice lady. The mysterious boy was wearing a black cotton t-shirt paired with a worn brown leather jacket dark, wash jeans and scuffed up brown work boots. He was going to fit in perfectly in Sioux Falls.

"Uh, Kansas." Dean huffed out eventually. He shifted uncomfortably and then proceeded to take a seat, unfortunately right next to Castiel. Castiel was having trouble not staring. This boy was _beautiful_. Castiel wasn't sure he'd ever thought that about a boy before but he didn't think much of it for long because the perfect human being sitting next to him was a bit distracting. Dean Winchester had an extremely defined jaw line with emerald green eyes that set perfectly on his face. His hair was medium brown and tousled up with what appeared to be a small amount of product. Castiel could not stop staring and analyzing. He pulled his gaze away just before Dean glanced at him. Just half a second but Castiel felt like Dean stared at him forever. "_What is happening to me?"_ Castiel thought to himself.

Soon, the mysterious boy had faded to the back of Castiel's mind as he got to his 2rd period English class. He loved English and he was quite good at it, also Jo and Ash were in this class. At the same time Castiel was pulling out his weathered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, which he had read many times before assigned it in class; Dean Winchester was scrambling to make it to the same class. _"Why is this damn school so big!?" _Dean thought angrily to himself as he pulled open the door to his 3rd period English class. He walked in and spotted the same boy that was in his homeroom. The boy looked up as Dean walked in and their eyes met. Dean found himself stuck for a second; staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, _ever._ Castiel at the same moment felt his stomach drop to the floor but he quickly returned his eyes to the book ending the never ending second.

"Uh sorry Mr. Edlund I got a little turned around on my way.." Deans eyes skirted around the room avoiding Castiel not that he would have noticed, as he had his nose buried in the book. Jo shot Castiel an inquisitive look but he buried his nose further into the book.

"Its already Mr. uh Winchester?" Dean nodded. Mr. Edlund smiled and motioned for him to take a seat. He took the only open seat. Next to Ash. At Castiels table.

"Hey I'm Dean."

"Ash." Ash held out his hands and shook Deans with a smile.

"Hey I'm Jo." Jo flashed her blinding smile and shook his hand as well. Everyone was staring at Castiel now.

"Uhh, yeah hi I'm Castiel.." He stuck his hand out weakly. Deans grasp was firm and warm and just plain _manly_. Castiel had never felt more like a wimp in his life. Well, that wasn't true but it sure felt like it at the moment.

"Cool name, what's it mean?" Dean asked. Castiel felt like he was gonna puke. Jo stepped in to save the day as usual-

"It comes from some Hebrew archangel named Cassiel. His parents were a little religious obsessed back in the day so all his siblings have biblical names too". Dean nodded looked at Castiel inquisitively.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Uh, 2 sisters and 4 brothers." Castiel said quietly. Dean was about to start talking again but (thankfully!) Mr. Edlund began talking. Castiel couldn't have told you what he was talking about if his life depended on it; he was too busy getting his heart rate back to normal.

"Do you wanna have lunch with us?" Jo asked Dean right as 3rd period was ending, as they all had lunch next.

"Yeah totally. Is it cool if my nerd brother Sammy sits with us too?" Jo laughed but nodded a quick yes to Dean. Castiel wanted to dive into his book and never come out. He didn't know why he felt so nervous but he wasn't sure he could handle a whole half an hour of awkward small talk with Dean. The 4 of them walked to the lunch room painfully slowly as far as Castiel was concerned. _"What is this dude's deal?" _Dean couldn't help but think about the boyish junior he was attempting to befriend. Jo and Ash seemed normal and well-adjusted but man was this kid socially awkward. Dean caught himself studying the boys face more than once. He had a young, soft face but very old looking blue eyes. His brown hair fell into his eyes on more than one occasion and he did not brush it away, which bothered dean for some reason. This kid was gorgeous. "_Am I really thinking what I think I'm thinking right now!?" _Dean kept asking himself, but yes, yes he was. He could tell Castiel had very little to no self esteem and it was really bothering him.

"Dean, DEAN!" The familiar sound his brothers voice pulled him back to reality.

"Oh hey Sammy! Come sit with us!" Dean motioned for Sam to come over to where he was with Jo, Ash, and Castiel. Sam headed over with his weird loping gait. Sam Winchester had just recently grown 5 inches and was quickly approaching Dean's solid 6'1 height. Sam would over take him soon. But not yet. Dean smiled a little to himself at this fact.

"Hey I'm Sam!" Sam introduced himself as sat down. He had a goofy grin on his face and his shaggy brown, curly hair was all over the place. Dean rolled his eyes at his dork brother.

"Hey I'm Jo, this is Ash, and this is Castiel." Jo introduced them all to Sam. Castiel nodded and smiled and then returned to staring at his lunch, a little too intently.

"JOOOOANNNNAAAAA!" Castiel heard the familiar shrieks of Jo's girlfriends Ruby Cassidy (Blonde Ruby), Ruby Padalecki (Brunette Ruby or more commonly Ru) and Meg masters. He seriously contemplated smashing his head into the lunch table. He didn't dislike the girls they were just very….. _loud_. And Meg would not stop coming onto to Castiel even thought he politely rejected her every time. Brunette Ruby sat down between Sam and Jo and Meg positioned herself next to Castiel, with her legs open, straddling the bench seat.

"Hey Cassy." She leaned into closer to him and he flushed a bright red.

"Hello Meg." He said defiantly as he stood up to throw his lunch away.

"He is no fun." She pouted as she swung her other leg over the seat.

"And who might this be?" Ruby eyes Sam like a piece of meat and Castiel thought he might actual be sick.

"Ru." Jo scolded gently.

"This is Sam and that's his brother Dean Winchester, there new here."

"Well hello Sam Winchester."Brunette Ruby shook his hand and somehow still managed to make it suggestive. How the hell did she do that? It was a hand shake! Castiel just shook his head in amusement as he began talking back toward the table. Sam had flushed a bright pink and Dean had barked out a laugh so contagious Castiel found himself smiling at it.

"Faggot!" Castiel knew what was coming before he actually hit the floor. Zel, Alistair and Crowley had been walking by right as Castiel was walking back and one of them had stuck out their foot and tripped Castiel. He felt like he fell in slow motion. And he hit the ground hard. Very hard. He saw the blood on the ground around his face before he felt any pain.

"OH MY GOD CASTIEL!" Jo was by his side in a second but the boys were gone before she was up or she would have punched one of them square in the mouth.

"Jo I'm fine really, I'm fine jo-" She wasn't listening. She was raging on and on about how she was like "gonna fucking kill those fuckers".

"Jo stop." Ash grabbed her arm gently as Castiel pushed himself off the ground. Dean and Sam's eyes were wide with shock and Ruby and Meg just looked really sad. Jo resented to fuming quietly with her arms crossed squarely across her chest.

"Let's get you to the nurse." She said sadly. Castiel was holding his hand to his mouth, which was still seeping blood. His eyes met Dean Winchesters again and he wasn't sure what he saw in them- it looked a bit like disgust. Castiel wasn't sure if the disgust was at his tormentors of the accusation of him being a "faggot". He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jo, Ash and Castiel started walking out of the cafeteria and Ruby, Meg, Dean AND Sam all followed. Castiel was a bit surprised but his head was spinning to fast to care.

"What happened this time?" The nurse asked Castiel.

"This time?" Dean mouthed at Jo. Jo nodded sadly, her eyes welling with tears.

"I tripped in the cafeteria." Castiel said quietly and the nurse rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn't true. She handed Castiel some ice for his swollen and quickly bruising face. Jo sat down next to Castiel and put her arm around his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let them get away-"

"Not now Jo, I'm really not in the mood." Castiel shrugged off her arm and turned away.

"Ok all of you, back to class!" The nurse had reentered the room and motioned at the group flanking around Castiel. Jo patted his shoulder affectionately then grasped Ash's hand as he gave Castiel a weak smile and they departed. The Rubies and Meg gave him a 6 armed hug accompanied with soft kisses on his cheeks. As annoying as they were, he loved those _annoying _girls and he knew they cared about him. He flashed them the bright smile he could muster at the moment. Brunette Ruby gently grabbed Sam's arm, leading him out of the nurses off. The poor sophomore looked bewildered and angry and sad all at the same time. Only Dean was left, looking at Castiel with an interesting look on his face.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked and Castiel just shrugged. He felt immensely less awkward since Dean had seen him full on face plant and bash up his own face. Deans brow furrowed.

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I did once. And it just got worse. So now I just handle it on my own."

"But your parents must-"Dean stopped short, seeing the flash of warning in Castiels eyes.

"Sorry, never mind. Well feel better, man. I'll see you around." Dean flashed Castiel a 1000 watt smile as he left. Strangely, Castiel felt mildly better. He stayed in the nurse's office for a while longer, letting the swelling in face go down and the bruises blossom. His school had 4 classes a day, with a different 4 classes the next day. It was called an A/B 4x8 schedule and everyone hated it. Today, Castiels 4th period was AP art so he mustered up what was left of his dignity and got to that class about 15 minutes late. His teacher began to scold him as he entered late but quickly stopped, seeing the fresh bruises on Castiels face. Castiel sat in his seat quickly and began to draw in his sketchbook and didn't stop until the bell rang. When he looked at what he had been drawing all he saw was a face splashed with freckles and green eyes staring back from the page. He shut his notebook quickly and hurried out of class. In the parking lot his older sister Anna and brother Gabriel were arguing over something by their car, a black dodge avenger. They stopped mid conversation when they saw Castiel.

"Castiel, wha-what happened to you!?" Anna asked him quietly. Gabriel's eyes glazed over with rage and he rubbed his face with his hand.

"I-I fell in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, bullshit, who did this to you?" Gabriel asked firmly. No way in hell Castiel was telling Gabriel. Gabriel was a fairly buff guy but he was short, very short. And while Gabe ran every other day and weight trained a few times a month, he stood no chance again Azazel, Alistair or Crowley. These guys were on the football team and they worked out, hard every single day. They pummeled guys for fun.

"I'm telling the truth." Castiel said angrily and slunk into the car. It's not like the boys had never done this to him before but a punch in the gut or a shove into a locker bruised him where he could hide. His face was a little different. His youngest sister Lucy approached the car, her blonde hair flowing wildly in the wind contrasted greatly with Anna's reserved, perfect styled red hair. Anna looked at Lucy impatiently.

"We've been waiting for 15 minutes Lucy." Lucy glowered at Anna as she did not give two fucks how long her douche-nozzle siblings had to wait for her. She flung herself into the back seat and Anna and Gabe got into the front seats. Lucy's hard expression softened when she saw Castiel. She gave him a small smile. He really wanted all the pitiful looks to stop. He observed the parking lot as they departed. He saw Jo and Ash getting into Ash's old red and white, ford pickup. They looked absolutely perfect seated in the old beater. He saw Ruby 1, Ruby 2 and Meg pulling out in Blonde Ruby's green Cabrio, with the top down singing some obnoxious song he did not know, smiling and laughing. Lastly, he saw Sam and Dean in a car he had never seen before, it was long and black and shiny and said Chevrolet on the front. Castiel caught his breath in his throat as he saw Dean throw his head back, laughing at something Sam had said. He was absolutely beautiful. Lucy looked at Castiel inquisitively but he just coughed it off. Looking at all his friends and maybe new friends in here cars made Castiel realize how different they all were. The Novaks had the nicest and newest car because their parents had bought it for all 4 of them to share and Deans car was obviously old but well taken care of, Ash's was bought with his own money and not well taken care of, but had a lot of personality, especially with the pretty blonde laughing in the passenger seat, and blonde Rubys Cabrio was a Christmas present from her parents, as she was an only child she got a car. Not a super nice one but a cute girl one perfectly suited for her. Castiel drifted off into his thoughts of his friends on the ride home.

**Chapter 2- I cry tears you'll never see**

Castiel barely made it into school the next day; he had more bruises covering him that no one could see. The car ride to school with his siblings was painfully awkward as they all knew what had taken place the night prior and done nothing, said nothing. He was furious but he understood why they stood by, silent. He was glad to see his friends in homeroom.

"Hey Cassy!" Jo waved at him enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes at her picking up Meg's nickname for him.

"Hey man!" Ash greeted him warmly and Dean smiled a greeting.

"Hey guys!" Castiel squeaked out. Jo knew immediately what had occurred last night so she made hast with a very interesting conversation about the different types of coffee they had at the local coffee shop. Dean shot him a look and he tried to keep his eyes as bright as he could despite the bruising on his face. Today's classes were Pre-Calculus, Biology, Creative writing and lastly….. Shop. Which he had with Zel, Al and Crowley. He despised B days. The only good part was he had Biology with the girls, all 4 of them. He was going to think that as a positive thing today. Pre-calc passed quickly as Castiel was good at math and had that class alone. Biology rolled around and Castiel was excited to see his friends, despite his aching ribs.

"Class we have a new-" Mr. Turner started but was cut off by the squeals of his female friends.

"SAAAAMMMMM!" They all shrieked and pulled same over to their table.

"I see you've already made some friends Mr. Winchester." Mr. Turner said pointedly and Sam flushed a bright red. Castiel couldn't help but smile and let out a breathy laugh, trying not to hurt himself.

"Uh, hi guys." Sam smilied.

"Why are you all in a sophomore class?" He asked, confused because Meg and Blonde ruby were seniors and Castiel, Jo and Brunette ruby were Juniors.

"Well, us-'" Meg motioned at herself and blonde Ruby.

"We're stupid and failed it the first time! While these geniuses-"she motioned at the rest of the group

"Took Chemistry and AP Chem before coming to lowly biology." She purred with a wink at Castiel. He wanted to throw up, on her. He liked Meg, but only as a friend and for some reason he found the thought of sleeping with her repulsive. This didn't make any sense because she was beautiful. All full- full lips, full breasts, full hair and big full chocolate eyes set into perfect alabaster skin. _"Maybe I am a faggot?" _he thought to himself. Biology was easy as well and passed quickly with the idle chatter of the girls and Brunette Ruby and Sam hitting it quite nicely, actually. Castiel found them strangely adorable; awkwardly tip toeing around each other. Lunch went much more smoothly today, but Castiel also made no attempts to get up and walk around. Feeling more in control of his emotion he allowed himself to actually engage in conversation and even look at Dean a few times. Dean never would have noticed Castiel looking at him though; his eyes were always scanning, looking, searching for the boys who had hurt Castiel yesterday. His body was tense and ready to jump into a fight if needed. Sam and Ru were drowning in each other eyes and pouring over something they had in common; Castiel wasn't sure what it was though as he was barely even listening to his own conversation about the new Star Trek. Lunch was approaching its end and Castiel was dreading shop.

"Any of you have shop next?" Dean asked the table.

"Castiel and I do." Ash answered. Ash was a good friend but he was no fighter, he would never be any help if things got out of hand with the other boys. He would try though and get decimated and Castiel hoped he would never have to put Ash in that position. He shuttered at the thought.

"Cool so do Sam and I." Dean smiled his brilliant smile again and Castiel felt his spirits rise immediately.

"Azazel, Al and Crowley all have the same class." Ash warned Dean.

"Fuck those guys, man." Dean said light heartedly, with a darker undertone in his voice that Castiel quickly realized, no one noticed but him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I cry tears you'll never see**

Castiel barely made it into school the next day; he had more bruises covering him that no one could see. The car ride to school with his siblings was painfully awkward as they all knew what had taken place the night prior and done nothing, said nothing. He was furious but he understood why they stood by, silent. He was glad to see his friends in homeroom.

"Hey Cassy!" Jo waved at him enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes at her picking up Meg's nickname for him.

"Hey man!" Ash greeted him warmly and Dean smiled a greeting.

"Hey guys!" Castiel squeaked out. Jo knew immediately what had occurred last night so she made hast with a very interesting conversation about the different types of coffee they had at the local coffee shop. Dean shot him a look and he tried to keep his eyes as bright as he could despite the bruising on his face. Today's classes were Pre-Calculus, Biology, Creative writing and lastly….. Shop. Which he had with Zel, Al and Crowley. He despised B days. The only good part was he had Biology with the girls, all 4 of them. He was going to think that as a positive thing today. Pre-calc passed quickly as Castiel was good at math and had that class alone. Biology rolled around and Castiel was excited to see his friends, despite his aching ribs.

"Class we have a new-" Mr. Turner started but was cut off by the squeals of his female friends.

"SAAAAMMMMM!" They all shrieked and pulled same over to their table.

"I see you've already made some friends Mr. Winchester." Mr. Turner said pointedly and Sam flushed a bright red. Castiel couldn't help but smile and let out a breathy laugh, trying not to hurt himself.

"Uh, hi guys." Sam smiled.

"Why are you all in a sophomore class?" He asked, confused because Meg and Blonde ruby were seniors and Castiel, Jo and Brunette ruby were Juniors.

"Well, us-'" Meg motioned at herself and blonde Ruby.

"We're stupid and failed it the first time! While these geniuses-"she motioned at the rest of the group

"Took Chemistry and AP Chem. before coming to lowly biology." She purred with a wink at Castiel. He wanted to throw up, on her. He liked Meg, but only as a friend and for some reason he found the thought of sleeping with her repulsive. This didn't make any sense because she was beautiful. All full- full lips, full breasts, full hair and big full chocolate eyes set into perfect alabaster skin. _"Maybe I am a faggot?" _he thought to himself. Biology was easy as well and passed quickly with the idle chatter of the girls and Brunette Ruby and Sam hitting it quite nicely, actually. Castiel found them strangely adorable; awkwardly tip toeing around each other. Lunch went much more smoothly today, but Castiel also made no attempts to get up and walk around. Feeling more in control of his emotion he allowed himself to actually engage in conversation and even look at Dean a few times. Dean never would have noticed Castiel looking at him though; his eyes were always scanning, looking, searching for the boys who had hurt Castiel yesterday. His body was tense and ready to jump into a fight if needed. Sam and Ru were drowning in each other eyes and pouring over something they had in common; Castiel wasn't sure what it was though as he was barely even listening to his own conversation about the new Star Trek. Lunch was approaching its end and Castiel was dreading shop.

"Any of you have shop next?" Dean asked the table.

"Castiel and I do." Ash answered. Ash was a good friend but he was no fighter, he would never be any help if things got out of hand with the other boys. He would try though and get decimated and Castiel hoped he would never have to put Ash in that position. He shuttered at the thought.

"Cool so do Sam and I." Dean smiled his brilliant smile again and Castiel felt his spirits rise immediately.

"Azazel, Al and Crowley all have the same class." Ash warned Dean.

"Fuck those guys, man." Dean said light heartedly, with a darker undertone in his voice that Castiel quickly realized, no one noticed but him. 4th period was going to be very interesting. The 4 boys sat at a table together while the whole class chattered mindlessly, waiting for there ever-late teacher Mr. Singer.

"Be quit ya idjits this is class time!" Mr. Singer huffed as he walked in. The class laughed collectively but quieted down. Mr. Singer drowned on for quite some time before he set the class on their own to attempt whatever he had been talking about for the last 45 minutes. Before he could even ask Dean or Ash, Alistair and Azazel had walked over to the.

"You a queer now too Asher? Like your little faggot friend!" Azazel grinned a wolf like smile at Ash and shoved Castiels shoulder.

"Oh not wait you've got that hot piece of blonde ass who you follow around like a stalker right? Damn what I wouldn't do for a piece of that tail." Zel was goading Ash on and it was working. Ash would have had steam coming from his ears if that was possible. _"Please don't do anything stupid Ash, please please please…"_ Castiel begged in his own head.

"Hey why don't you shut the fuck up?" Dean had stepped up in front of Ash and Castiel.

"Woah woah woah man, you don't look like some queer bait so how about you step down cause I got nothing against you!" Zel grinned mockingly at Dean rolled his eyes angrily.

"Don't wanna come at someone your own size do you? So what if Cas is gay? I don't know if he is and I frankly don't give a damn and its none of your fucking business that's for sure." Dean was squared up with Zel and Sam had stood up next to his brother. Alistair was nearly growling like the animal he is and Crowley had appeared out of nowhere. This was not going to end well.

"Dean.." He touched Dean's shoulder but Dean shrugged him off. Castiel felt weak and small, so damn small. He looked at Ash, who was a little beefier than he was but still small compared to the 5 behemoths surrounding them. Ash looked terrified.

"Well, well, well Winchester, wouldn't have taken you for a fag but I guess you're what they call a bear huh?" Azazels eyes twinkled manically.

"Dude how the fuck do you even know that?" Alistair looked at Zel, confused.

"Shut the fuck up!" He barked quickly back at Alistair. Dean couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Laugh at the scariest people at the school. That made Castiel feel better, a lot better. For once someone was laughing at them and not him.

"This town ain't big enough for the both of us Winchester! Watch your back!" Azazel began to back up and Alistair and Crowley followed disappointedly in pursuit.

"Well, that went better than expected…." Ash said with a laugh. Sam let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. Castiel was still in shock at what had just occurred.

"Th-thanks guys." He stammered out.

"Don't mention it." Dean said gruffly as he turned to do whatever Mr. Singer had originally instructed them to do. The last 20 minutes of class was a blur.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!" Jo was beyond furious. The boys had told her and the other girls everything that had happened and she had hugged Dean and Sam and thanked them profusely and then-

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE EVER EVEN THINKGS MY NAME AGAIN I WILL SLIT HIS FUCKING THROAT!"

"Is she always this violent?" Dean whispered to Castiel. They were leaning against Dean's car, which was parked next to Ash's. Castiel had sent his family home without him, telling them he needed to study when really he just wanted to hang out with his friends.

"Yes." Castiel said without hesitation and Dean threw his head back in a short laugh and Castiel couldn't help but laugh too and he found himself admiring Dean again.

"Can I ask you something Cas?"

"Cas? No one's ever called me that before."

"What? Really? But Castiel is so long!" Dean smiled widely at the introduction of the new nickname.

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dean."

"Are you gay?" Castiels mouth fell open and he began to sweat. No one but Jo had ever asked him so blatantly.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to-"Dean stammered out.

"No, no it's fine. Uhm, truthfully I'm not sure. I've never exactly been attracted to a guy before and I've thought girls were pretty but the thought of being with a woman generally repulses me and I've never imagined being with a man before because if I am gay then all the 'faggot' and 'queer' jokes can actually hurt me." Castiel got quiet as he finished. Dean just stared at the sky for a few minutes before he said anything.

"Well whatever man, I think you're a pretty cool dude, gay or not gay or whatever." He smiled as he bumped Castiels shoulder. Castiel blushed. He had lied to dean. He had been attracted to a male before, he was at this very moment and that was terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit- what the- what!?" Dean woke up the next morning, sweating and panting. He had been having a wet dream but he couldn't exactly remember who it was with. _"What the fuck, was that Cas!?" _Dean was very confused. It all came back to him rush. Kissing Castiel's soft, pink lips and touching him in ways Dean had never thought about men before. _"What the actual fuck!?" _Dean thought to himself. Castiels blue eyes were still swimming around in Deans head as he cleaned himself up and threw his sheets into the washer. It was 10:00 Saturday morning, 3 days since Dean had blatantly asked Cas if he was gay. Now Dean was asking himself if he was gay. "_Nope nope nope, that was a fluke dream. NOPE." _But even in his own head, Dean wasn't sure he believed it. The whole group was going to a football game later in the day so Dean needed to pull his shit together quickly. _"Ok shower. Yeah shower is good. I wonder what Cas looks like in the shower? Wait what, what the fuck?" _Dean shook his head, trying to clear the image. He bumped into Sam in the hall.

"Hey De- WOAH Dean, bro!"

"What?" Sam motioned down.

"Ahh shit, sorry Sammy!" Dean pushed down his raging erection and rushed into the bathroom. Sam howled with laughter in the hall way, not grasping the serious problem with the situation. Well, obviously he didn't because he wasn't in Deans head where images of Cas in the shower lingered in the back. Sam and Dean spent most of the day getting ready, lazily and slowly. Eating breakfast slowly and talking to their mother about how her week went. The game started at 6 but at 4 the school was having a tail gate in the stadium parking lot. At 3:30 as the boys were going to leave, Mary stopped her eldest son and put her warm, motherly hands on his face.

"What's the matter Dean? You seem upset." Her gaze was piercing and gentle.

"Nothing ma', I just didn't sleep very well." He gave his mother a peck on the cheek and hurried out the door. He hated lying to her. Sam was the spitting image of their loving, caring, intelligent mother. In personality and looks. Dean got the other half of their gene pool. Gruff, dark, angry, violent, unintelligent. _"Thanks dear old dad" _Dean thought absentmindedly to himself as he plopped down in the driver's seat of the impala.

"So what is up with you bro? You do seem stressed."

"I didn't sleep well." Dean huffed out sharply.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam smiled wryly at Dean.

"Drop it." Dean growled.

"Meg? Blonde ruby?" Sam prodded.

"_brunette _Ruby!" Dean shot back icily. That shut Sam up for a minute, Dean knew something was blossoming between Sam and his up class lady friend.

Was it Jabba the hut Dean? You don't have to be ashamed dean it's ok!" Sam finally retorted, barely audible through his laughter. Dean shouldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Shut up bitch!" He laughed-yelled at his little brother.

"Jerk!" Sam punched Dean lightly in the shoulder and grinned at their usual banter.

"Don't hit the driver ass hat!"

As they pulled into the stadium parking lot, Dean spotted the Dodge Avenger with Novak's pouring out of it left and right. He recognized Gabriel, Anna, and of course Castiel. There was what appeared to be an older brother with long curly hair and a goatee. Very new York looking. And a younger blonde girl Dean assumed was Cas' youngest sister Lucy.

"Hey Dean!" Castiel waved enthusiastically at Dean and Dean smiled as he and Sam made their way over. Dean wasn't sure why he felt so nervous all the sudden. He was just meeting his new friend's family, no big deal? Anna was pretty hot, maybe that's why Dean was nervous. He was gonna go with that.

"Dean, Sam; this is Anna, Gabriel, Ray and uhhh Lucy." He motioned to each sibling as he said their name and Lucy was already walking away by the time he got to her.

"Ansgty age." Anna said with a nod at Lucy and a smile. Sam and Dean laughed politely, feeling slightly awkward at the younger's girl's rude departure.

"Hey guys!" Castiel recognized Jo's voice as she and Ash made their way through the crowd, to their friends. Jo and Ash didn't need any introductions as they along with all the Novaks, had grown up in Sioux Falls.

"So Ray, whatcha doin back in town? Did New York finally get boring?" Jo asked after doing her round of hugs with the Novaks. Dean had guessed correctly.

"My 1st quarter hasn't started yet and I wasn't gonna miss the homecoming game! Some of the guys I played with still play so I got show my Patriots some love!" He pounded his fist in the air.

"Hey bitches!" Meg announced the arrival of herself and the Ruby's. Meg was already tipsy.

"RAY!" She squealed when she saw him.

"Megan." His eyes twinkled with something Dean couldn't quite catch as he hugged her. Sam embraced brunette Ruby in a pretty innocent-but-not-if-you-look-closely way. Blonde Ruby made her way around hugging all the elder Novaks. Dean nodded at Ray and Meg while looking at Castiel but Castiel just shook his head. Man, something was up with this tight-knit group of friends/family.

"Hey uh I'm gonna go get drinks, Dean wanna help?" Cas offered a wonderful escape from all the hugging. Dead nodded quickly and they headed off.

"Long story short, Meg and Ray were totally in love, probably still are, but as you can tell by the fact that's the only one who's already drunk, she has a bit of a drinking problem and Ray told to get sober or he was done and she chose booze." Castiel said once they were out of ear shot.

"Long version, please. I'm a bit of a girl when it comes to gossip." Dean admittedly sheepishly. Castile laughed a throaty laugh that made deans hairs stand on end.

"Ok, Ray is 2 years older than Meg and they started liking each other in 7th and 9th grade but nothing happened until Meg was a Freshman and Ray was a Junior. They hooked up, drunkenly at a party one night and Ray confessed his love for her and she returned the sentiments. Yay for love right? Not so much. Things were good for about a year but once Ray started his senior year and was cleaning up his act a bit and getting serious about his future, meg was partying every night and drinking and doing all sorts of drugs. Meg is a manic depressive and she was trying drown her demons and failing miserably. She got real low one time and swallowed a whole bottle of pills. Ray saved the day and helped her get mostly clean, she would never put the down the bottle for good. And they were ok for a few more months, with her not doing drugs and partying as much. They got into a really bad fight one time when Meg was being extremely manic and she slapped Ray, hard, with the back of hand that was covered in rings. She drew blood and Ray threw her out of our house. She immediately went and got high. She got so high she slept with Ray's best friend and didn't even remember it in the morning. Obviously they broke up and things were pretty bad the second half of Rays senior year but right before he moved away they made up a little bit and now whenever he comes home they go all goo-goo eyed at each other and spend the whole weekend or week having sex and then Meg cries and drinks and gets high for a month after he leaves. And then everything goes back to normal." Castiel finally finished his long winded story. Dean's eyes were wide.

"Well that's healthy." Castiel threw his head back and then doubled over with laughter. Dean was hoping he could make Cas laugh like that more often.

"I don't know why that was so funny." Castile wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Well if she's got the hots for new York flavored Novak why is she always coming onto you?" Dean finally asked after a few minutes of laughter.

"I really don't know for sure. 1) She's a drunk and a druggie which typically equals horny and I think she thought I'd be an easy target and then when I wasn't that pissed her off. 2) I think she hoped sleeping with me would piss of Ray. And 3) I think I remind her of Ray. Its fucked up really." Cas was laughing at how absurd Meg sounded when he thought about it like that. He did feel bad for her though.

"Sam, I think our brothers our falling in love." Gabriel slapped Sam's shoulder and pointed at Dean and Castiel both laughing hysterically and something the rest of the group could not hear.

"But Deans not-" Sam stopped when he saw the way Dean was looking at Castiel. _"Oh god no!" _Sam realized why Dean had been so pissy this morning.

"Well I guess I never actually asked him." Dean and Castiel eventually came back with drink for everyone. No one was planning on getting shitfaced (except maybe Meg) but each soda had a splash of whatever was available.

"Cheers to old friends, and new!" Gabe held up his drink and winked at Castiel as they all crashed their sloshing drinks together.

"COME ON YOU FUCKING BITCHES! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FOOTBALL?" Jo was screaming as the Patriots were getting their asses handed to them. Castiel was near tears laughing at his violent, eccentric friend. Ash just stared at her with strange endearment at her boorish behavior. They were all on their 4th or so drinks and getting a little giggly. Brunette Ruby was draping herself all over Sam and Sam had suddenly become Mr. Confident. Thanks Captain Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- My heart is a grenade, you pull the pin and say-**

The game was winding to end, the Patriots down 19-3. Cas was not excited about having to deal with the angry Pain crew next week. Ray and Meg had slipped away 15 minutes prior followed by a very giggly Jo and Ash.

"I'm gonna use the restroom, I'll be right back." Cas announced, not to anyone in particular. As he was walking back he spotted Meg, crying behind the bleachers. _"Ah shit, what did you do Ray?"_

"Hey Meg, what's up?"

"Oh god another fucking Novak, you fucking fuckers, fucking Novaks!" Meg was straight up plastered. Probably on more than booze by the looks of her pupils.

"Meg I don't know why you do this to yourself. You know he's leaving in a few days." Castiel sighed.

"WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME!?" Meg shrieked through violent sobs. It would have been comical if Castiel didn't know how easy she could go from on top of the world to lower than low.

"Have you been taking your meds Meg?" She slapped him but then she began to sob again almost instantly.

"Oh *inhale* my *inhale* god *inhale* I'm *inhale *so *inhale* sorry!" she choked out between sobs.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." She hadn't hit that hard, her movements were sluggish.

"What happened Meg?" She tried to compose herself a little bit.

"I told him I missed him and that I wanted him and please don't ever leave me again, my usual pathetic stick." She wiped tears from under her eyes.

"And in the middle of us getting hot and heavy he just stopped and said I can't do this anymore and stormed off." She had begun crying again.

"Meg-" Cas rubbed his eyes, exhausted at having to have this conversation again.

"Tell me Cassy, what is so bad about me? Why do neither of you want me?" This question was more pointed, not accusatory, just a question.

"Meg… Ray wants nothing more in this world than you. But he wants you, you. Not drugged up, sluggish, drunk, high, horny beyond what is natural you." Castiel tried to be as kind as possible but he was getting irritated.

"And what about you? Is it cause you know I only want you because you remind me of him?" Meg asked, quietly, crying again.

"Well did know that but that's not exactly why. You're not exactly my type….." Castiels sentenced trailed off.

"What the fuck does that mean? You don't like brunettes? You don't like heavier girls?" Cas was a little taken a back that Meg thought she was heavy but Jo and the Rubies were twigs and girls have fucked up images of themselves.

"What? No meg, listen to me, you not my _type._" He drug out the world type.

"Oh, OH.!" Megs chocolate eyes widened in surprise and then she smiled a manic grin.

"CASSY! BABY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD HAVE LAID OFF AGES AGO!" She wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Well Meg, I'm just figuring things out myself." He blushed sheepishly.

"Oh my god I should have known! Oh my god does Jo know? Anna? Gabe? Ash?"

"Jo guessed but it was before I had really figured out what was going on but yeah I guess she knows and ash too BUT NONE OF MY FAMILY KNOWS AND THEY WONT EITHER!" He said the last part very firmly to Meg.

"Yeah, Cas, I know, believe me." She had calmed down a bit and now looked sad again.

"Raphael…." Her thought trailed off as her eye welled with tears again.

"Why did he leave me when things were getting bad again…."

"Have you guys ever actually talked about what happened?" Cas demanded.

"Well, not exactly….."

"Try that. I know Raphael has some things he would love to tell you between sex and googly eyes."

"Why don't you just tell me Cassy?" she pleaded.

"Not my place Meg." Castiel ended the conversation and headed back up the bleachers as Meg pulled out her phone, no doubt to call Ray. Only Dean, Gabe, Sam, Brunette Ruby and Sam were left. Blonde Ruby had left with a male friend of hers prior to Castiels return. Some guy named Eric Kripke.

"Hey cas can I ask you a favor?" Dean asked Castiel quietly.

"Uh yeah sure Dean, what's up?"

"Well Sammy wants to take the Impala and have some sexy times with Ru so can I bum a ride home?"

"Oh yeah of course Dean. Lucy's long gone by now so we have the open seat."

"Thanks Man. Here Sammy." Sam was barely able to grab the keys and stand up the way Ruby had herself wrapped around him. They were gone in less than a minute.

"He really likes her, I can tell." Dean smiled warmly. Castiel thought he might just melt away, right there. Melt into a big puddle of gay Castiel goo. (BUUUUUZZZZZZ) The finally buzzer rang out loudly.

"Well, we officially suck. Badly." Anna stated matter of factly. Everyone's buzz was wearing off and then they were just tired and cold. Anna, Gabe, Dean and Castiel started walking stiffly back towards the Avenger.

"Think Ray's off with Meg?" Gabe asked Anna.

"Yeah he texted me and said they were at Stallion Park and he might need a ride later."

"They?" Castiel asked.

"Yep. He said they were finally talking. Not sure what he meant but whatever." Castiel smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5a

**Chapter 5a- I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead**

"Hello Megan." Ray said quietly as Meg sat down next to him on the bench. Ray had been half way home, at Stallion park when Meg called him and said they needed to talk, actually talk.

"Hey Raphael…" She said quietly, she had never felt so small.

"You know I love-" he started but Meg cut him off.

"Why did you help me when I was low but when I was up you couldn't handle it and left me?" Meg asked pointedly.

"Meg…I…..I don't know. Your batshit fucking crazy when your manic. Depressed I knew what to do with, but…" he trailed off, afraid he had hurt her feelings but she was smiling at him weakly because she knew it was true.

"Now I'm not saying your all to blame here, I still did what I did that night-"

"Stop." Ray cut her off.

"Let's be honest here, you got high and fucked my friend and that's pretty fucked up but you were fucked up Meg and I made it worse, I drove you away, I drove you back to the drugs." Ray had his face in his hands.

"I said horrible things to you that night. I called you terrible names and then when you reacted I threw you out. I threw you into the street and I locked the door." He was crying, shaky broken sobs now.

"I regret nothing more than that night Meg. Except maybe lettings things go unsaid for so long." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, kissed her with more sadness and love and passion then he had in a long time.

"Ray… Ray I…. I want to get clean. I need help." She was crying now, tears pouring down her face. She looked so broken, Ray thought. He had never hated himself more. He took this beautiful woman, broken already by things out of their control and broke her into a million more pieces.

"Meg I can never forgive myself for doing this to you… I should have never gone to New York, I never should have left you." He was holding her now as her body was raked with sobs.

"Help me, help me get clean help me help you fix this." She said after several minutes.

"You know I have to leave in a few days, but you have Anna and Cassy and Gabe and Jo and Ash and Ruby 1 and 2 and they'll help you and then once you graduate your meeting me in new York and were gonna do this the right way." He said the last part with such ferocious determination. Meg sunk deep into his arms, her buzz completely wearing off in the cold September air.

"Let's go." Ray grabbed Meg's hand and they stumbled the rest of the way back to the Novak house. At the same time Ray and Meg were figuring their stuff out; Castiel's and Deans stuff was getting more out of control. Between puking and hitting Gabriel for laughing at her, Anna had requested they drop her off at home before driving the 15 minutes to and from Dean's house. Gabriel had gone as well, to help Anna inside without waking up there parents and Castiel was left to drive Dean home.

"What kind-ah muuuusic ya' listen ta?" Dean slurred as they drove off.

"Uh, I've always like Pop-rocky stuff like Blink-182, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Simple plan, stuff like that." Castiel replied, popping in Blink CD. Being in such close proximity with Dean had sobered Cas up, real quick.

"Faaallll out boooy?" Dean said, mockingly, with a wry laugh.

"Shut up." Castiel shot back as he turned up the music, hoping Dean would not try to converse further. A few minutes later they arrived at the Winchester house, no impala in sight.

"Guud bye Cassss." Dean said as he attempted to get out of the car. He did not succeed. _"Really? Really?"_ Castiel thought to himself as he exited the car and made his way over to Dean. He slung Deans massive arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up to steady Dean on him.

"Thankkks buddy." Dean smiled. Castiel just rolled his eyes as they made there was into the house. Dean was quite heavy on Castiel's small frame. His chest pressed into Castiel's and Cas could feel his heart beating. Cas was nearing big gay puddle of Castiel goo again, annoyed Castiel goo, but gay goo none the less. Dean's muscles rippled under his gray t-shirt and Castiel was having a hard time focusing on carry his heavy weight with all the close touching. He managed to get them through the front door. John Winchester was sitting in the living room, reading, when they entered.

"Uh, hello Mr. Winchester I'm Castiel-"

"Dad! Thisss is my neeew fren Casss." Den slushed out as he slumped further onto Castiel. Castiel felt like he was gonna collapse but tried to hold steady.

"Dean had one or four too many drinks at the game today so I'm just gonna get him upstairs." Castiel said quickly, moving towards the staircase. Mr. Winchester just smiled and turned back to his book. After a few labored minutes Castiel made it up the stairs with Dean.

"Which room Dean?" He asked, praying he would get a coherent response. Dean motioned to the first room and the left and Castiel helped Dean into it. It looked like it would be Dean's room. Posters of motorcycles, cars and Metallica lined the walls. It was messy, not girl messy, but messy. The bed was un made and there were clothes on the floor. Castiel practically dropped Dean onto the bed, his knees about to give way under the heavy, growing weight of Dean.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel turned to leave.

"Cas wait!" Dean had sat up in the bed and was rubbing his eyes.

"Come here for a sec-"He slurred at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes but walked over.

"What De-"He was cut off by Dean standing up and kissing him, right on the mouth. Right on the fucking mouth. His mouth tasted of soda and whiskey and his lips pressed hard and hot against Castiel's. _"He is not gay Castiel, he's just drunk. Stop this now before it ruins everything." _Castiels mind was screaming at him but other parts of him were screaming for other things. Castiel pushed Dean away and he stumbled back into the bed.

"Cas-"

"Dean stop. You are very very drunk right now and very very not gay. So stop." Castiel said firmly. His brain forcing words out of his mouth while his heart and other body parts begged him to do the opposite.

"Nah man I think I'm gay." Dean giggled out, followed by a hiccup. Castiel was angry now, very very angry. Castiel was standing there, stone cold sober having just figured out recently he was most likely gay and his super-hot and super not gay friend was sitting there, drunk as a fucking skunk, coming onto him. It was not fair, Castiel had never asked for any of this. He was perfectly content floating through life a mostly a-sexual being and then Dean Fucking Winchester had to come along. Tomorrow morning Dean would remember none of this but Castiel would remember every little detail. The way Deans mouth tasted against his, his chapped lips pressing into Castiel's, the way his body had moved against Cas' when he was helping him get upstairs. And the overwhelming desire to grab Deans face in his hands and kiss him back with every fiber he had in his being. And how god damn hard it was to fight off that urge but he had done it because Dean was NOT gay. Not not not. And Castiel was not going to be Dean's mistake.

"Dean you are my friend and we are not gonna do this. You are drunk. And definitely not gay. If you want we can discuss your confused sexuality at a different time. But not right now. Goodnight." Castiel walked out before Dean could respond. He tried to compose himself before he got back downstairs to where John was.

"Do you know where Sammy is?" John asked and Castiel entered the room.

"Uh, he took the impala and left with Ruby a little bit before we did." Castiel stopped in the entry way of the den to talk to John.

"Dean getting helped upstairs on a Saturday and SAMMY'S out with a girl." John barked out a laugh, scarily similar to one of Deans laughs. Castiel laughed politely, despite his very un-joking mood.

"Well thanks for helping Dean out, it was nice to meet you Castiel." John smiled.

"No problem, and you too Mr. Winchester." Castiel forced out a smile in return. John turned back to his book as Castiel exited the house. Castiel drove back to his very quickly and made his way into his room before any of his family saw him. He did not sleep much that night, but when he did, he dreamt of Dean's lips on his and woke up hot, sad and angry. Dean on the other hand, slept like a baby that night. A drunk baby, but a baby none-the-less. He woke up groggy and confused Sunday morning. He was still dressed and sleeping on top of the covers. _"How did I even make it up here last night?"_ He thought to himself. He knew yesterday that he was drinking too much but he hadn't had a drink in while and went a little overboard.

"Hey Dean!" Sam creaked open his door, looking much better off than Dean.

"Hey Sammy, have a good night?" Dean rubbed his eyes, his head beginning to pound.

"Uh, yeah.." Sam said sheepishly, with a smile. Dean smiled back at his little brother, proud of the little dweeb for catching a girl as hot as Ruby.

"Help me up, lover boy." Dean held out a hand and Sam entered the room and helped up his brother.

"Did you bang?" Dean asked once he was up and oriented.

"Dean!" Sam gasped with a laugh.

"Welllll?"

"No but uh-"Sam stopped short blushing.

"High five man, close enough!" Dean held up his hand, which Sam slapped enthusiastically as they both exited the room.

"You really like her though don't you?" Dean asked more seriously.

"Yeah man I mean of course last night was awesome but we have so much in common and she's so smart and she's just great." Sam was beaming.

"I'm happy for you bro." The brothers entered the kitchen to their mother making them breakfast.

"You boys have a good night?" She asked, quizzically.

"Sammy did!" Dean burst out, shoving bacon into his mouth to hide a telling smile. Sam blushed a deep crimson color. Mary just laughed, not really wanting to know what the boys were talking about.

"How the hell did I make it upstairs anyway?" Dean asked.

"You friend Castiel helped you upstairs. Poor kid looked like he was about to collapse under you Dean." John answered, entering the kitchen with a laugh. Dean thought about that for a moment before remembrance of last night flooded over him like waves.

"You gotta watch how much ya drink kid-"Dean didn't hear the end of his dad's sentence, he was running upstairs and barely made it to the toilet before he started puking. He wasn't sure if it was the hangover, the greasy bacon or the realization of what happened last night but he puked until he was empty and exhausted. _"What the fuck did I do last night?"_ He didn't feel disgusted at the thought of kissing Cas, he felt disgusted at his own behavior and lack of inhibitions. And he felt terrible for putting Cas in that position. He knew Cas was gay or at least somewhat gay and he felt like a total dick for doing that to him. He also felt appreciative that CAS was a good enough dude to tell him to knock it the fuck out and go to bed because he was drunk. _"I need to apologize and thank Cas." _Dean thought to himself right as his mother knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"You ok baby?" She creaked the door open. Dean was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah ma', just drank too much last night and shoved too much bacon in my face too fast this morning." She laughed quietly and nodded with a very motherly smile before closing the door. Dean managed, very slowly to undress himself and get into the shower. He stayed in there until the water turned cold, and then he stayed a little longer. Castiel's Sunday was spent alone in his room, avoiding his family, listening to sad music. Monday was going to be a bitch.


	6. Chapter 5b, short chapter

**Chapter 5b- Bonus Chapter, I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Trying To Get You Off**

While Dean and Castiel spent there Sundays moping, Sam spent it replaying his night with Ruby over and over in his head. It had been nearly perfect. He had wished they had been a bit more sober but she had texted him today saying she had a great time so he tried to get past it. They had gone back to her house when they left the football game cause her parents were gonna be out late. At first they just drank beer and made out and talked. It sounded lame but it was perfect. They talked about movies and music they liked and they talked about their families. But after a few beers and little bit more than making out things had taken a turn for the best. Ruby had been sitting on Sam with her legs at his sides and he could remember every curve of her body as she moved against him. Her hair smelled like lavender and tongue tasted like Coor's Lite. She was so damn perfect. Her skin shone like caramel under the dim lighting in her living room. Her dark hair fell like waves around her face. And she was completely in control. Sam was a bit of a novice when it came to girls. Dean had always been shoot first, ask questions later. Like "What's your name again?" but Sam had always wanted to be at least in like before he went all the way with a girl. Dean gave him a lot of shit for it but he felt confident in his life choices concerning his own genitalia. In short, Sam was a virgin and didn't really know much about girls. But Ruby knew what she was doing so Sam let her take the reins. After a few minutes of groping, shirt removing and hot, sloppy demanding kissing. Ruby pulled back and laid her head of Sam's shoulder. They were both breathing heavily and sweat was beginning to glisten on Sam's bare chest.

"Sammy?" She breathed into his ear.

"Yeah?" He had both hands on the small of her back.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Sam admitted. She sat up and looked at him. He couldn't believe he was actually sitting in this room, with this beautiful girl on his lap.

"Sam I really like you. A lot. So were not gonna do this right now. Not like this. I'm drunk and so are you. Not to be cliché but you deserve it to be special and this would not be special. This would be fast and sloppy."

"I'm ok with fast and sloppy." Sam heaved out between his quickening breathes. He was getting himself all kinds of worked up thinking about he and Ruby. Ruby laughed, jiggling around on top of Sam and that just made things worse for Sam's swelling nether regions.

"No Sam, not like this." She shook her head firmly but had a devious look in her eyes.

"But I'm drunk and pretty horny so I can only imagine how you must be feeling. And I'm not one to leave a guy hanging like that." She begin to slide of Sam, onto the floor. "_Jesus fucking Christ." _Sam thought to himself as he realized what was happening. She begin to unbuttoned Sam's jeans and he was afraid he might go right then and there. _"Don't you dare Sammy, Dean will never let you hear the end of it." _Sam began to laugh knowing he would end up telling Dean about this and realizing how ridiculous it was he was thinking of Dean at a time like this.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you some other time" Sam smiled. It was ridiculous, but it had worked. He had managed to last 5 maybe 6 minutes.


End file.
